It's Not That Simple
by Chapter. Break. Chapter
Summary: A one shot dedicated to a very close friend, enjoy!


**Dedicated to MelzNelz, or Juviana, a beautiful, smart, funny, and amazing girl who I wish a happy birthday!**

* * *

><p><strong>[11:18 P.M.]<strong>

"Yes, it is."

"How would you know?"

"Well, how would you know that it's _not_ simple?"

"Because, I just... do."

* * *

><p>Sixteen teens, and however many months it would have to take.<p>

Across the continent, thousands of teens signed up for a show called "Famous me not?", no one knew what it was about other than the teens would live in a giant mansion for however long.

The mansion was amazing, it was five bedrooms, six floors, eight bathrooms, and dozens of other goodies added to it.

What was it about though?

The hand selected sixteen teens would arrive at the mansion, make idiots out of themselves, throw parties, everything. There was a butler to clean up everything, there was room service, etc.

There was a catch though, everything was filmed, at least MOST of everything was filmed, and that the teens couldn't leave the mansion grounds.

If you left, you were kicked out of the show. It was just that simple. It doesn't _sound_ hard, but how long could sixteen teens keep themselves entertained with each other until they wanted out?

What was the purpose anyways, if you won, then what? Well, you won the mansion, first of all. Second, you also win a prize of five million dollars. That was enough motivation to keep these teens settled. But, was it?

Seven months into the future, we are down to five teens. The last eleven snapped, somehow, someway. How they left, why they left, and who they were doesn't matter, but some names will come to light of course.

* * *

><p>Lindsay, a beautiful blonde girl with rather large... well a large heart. She was what every guy in town wanted, she had the right curves in the right places, she had piercing blue eyes, and an innocent smile that could get anything she wanted. She was, well not <em>dumb<em>, but she was a little... naive.

Harold, couldn't be more different than Lindsay. He was _not_ attractive, he was _not_ something every girl wanted, in fact most girls were disgusted by him. He was _not_ something you'd bring home to mom and dad expecting approval. He _was_ smart, but along with that came ten doses of social awkwardness, and a dash of creep.

Trent, couldn't be more different than _Harold_. Trent could woo any girl, had a killer smile, he could play the guitar like a pro, if someone didn't like him, they were clearly jealous of him. But with all those great characteristics, there's bound to be something bad about him. He was a jerk. It was just that simple.

Ezekiel, couldn't be more different than _Trent_. Well, that's not true. Ezekiel was actually a bit of Harold and a bit of Trent. He had a warm heart, and cared deeply for people, but could also be heartless at other times. It wasn't his fault though, he _was_ raised that way. His lack of all electronics all his life further put interest in this house for him.

And lastly, Justin, he was actually a mix of everyone. He had Trent's charms, Lindsay's being naive, Harold's clumsiness, and Ezekiel's confusion. Despite being a male model, he wasn't as cruel hearted as most people thought male models were.

* * *

><p><strong>[6:45 P.M.]<strong>

"What seems to be the problem today, sir?" Mizipi, the foreign butler, asked while rubbing a wet cloth over a dirty plate.

Harold, sitting alone at the breakfast time while slowly peeling off the wrapper of a water bottle he had been drinking, sighed, "Those jerks are being such... jerks!"

"And these jerks you refer to are whom?" The butler asked, hinting monotone and boredom in his voice.

"Justin and Trent! _Gosh_, they keep hitting on Lindsay and it's pushing my buttons!"

Mizipi chuckled, "Have you ever thought of telling Mistress Lindsay just how you feel?"

"Why on earth would I do that? She probably thinks I'm a dork, too."

"Master Harold, it's not in my right mind to go against your opinion, but I do believe in these past seven months you two have shown great affection to one another, no?"

The geeky redhead ripped the remainder of the wrapper off the bottle, and took another sip, "It doesn't matter. Trent recites poetry to her, and plays original songs for her! Then Justin will give her massages and modeling picture things of him! I can't compete with that."

"Sir, I th-"

"No, Mizipi! I'm a loser, and a geek, and a nerd, and have no chan-"

"Not to be rude for cutting you off, but true love is shown best through expressing yourself, and being honest. It's just that simple."

* * *

><p><strong>[6:37 P.M.]<strong>

Lindsay giggled as she entered her now empty bedroom, seeing as Gwen and Bridgette had been kicked off the show. She flipped open the newest edition of _Tweeny Teen Magazine_. After reading a few articles on the latest fashion and hippest music, she noticed something in the corner.

Of course, the object had been there for 7 months, but her ditziness had caused her to ignore things before.

It brought memories back to the girl.

* * *

><p>All three girls had been in bed for a good ten minutes, but of course none were asleep yet.<p>

A small knock on the door startled the three, and Gwen half awake opened the door.

"Can I come in?" A scratchy voice whimpered.

"No." The goth girl said, and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen yawned, "Harold."

Lindsay perked up, "Did he say why he was here?"

"No."

The blonde girl then stepped into the hallway and looked at Harold as he dragged a torn up sleeping bag on the ground.

"Henry! What did you want?"

Harold turned around, "Uh, Harold! And I was gonna ask if I could sleep in your room tonight.. There's sixteen of us but only three to every five room. I'm the only one without a room."

"You can sleep in our room until you get one!" Lindsay smiled, and Harold returned the facial expression.

* * *

><p>Of course, this didn't go over too well with Gwen and Bridgette, but in the end, Harold had a temporary room to sleep in, rather the janitor closet he planned on staying in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[7:20 P.M.]<strong>

Ezekiel had been practicing his archery out in the back garden, swiftly shooting wooden arrows into ripe tomatoes, watching the red pulp fly in the air.

"Hey, Harold. Why the long face?"

"Zeke, what do you think about love?"

"Love, eh? Pops said it was the root of all that kills, but I've never experienced it before so I couldn't say."

Harold chuckled at this, but turned serious again, "Well what's your opinion on it?"

The prairie boy shot another arrow, it plummeting into another tomato, "It's, uh, it sounds like a nice thing to feel, I guess. To have that feeling of great affection and care for someone, and they you, right?"

Another arrow, another tomato.

"What about if the person you love doesn't love you back?"

"Think of me as cupid, and the tomato as the heart, eh. I'm shooting the arrow, it squashes the heart. Love hurts, Harry."

Harold paused and thought about it. "Thanks, Zeke, I guess..."

* * *

><p><strong>[7:34 P.M.] <strong>

Trent smoothly kicked open Lindsay's door, with his acoustic guitar strapped over his shoulder. He began strumming and swaying with the rhythm,

"Beautiful lady, won't you stay awhile? Beautiful lady, c'mon and show me that smile!" After this, he winked at Lindsay, who giggled and clapped.

"That was good, Todd!" She squealed, and noticed Harold in the background, about to walk in the room. Harold made a disappointed look at the sight of Trent, and slouched away.

Lindsay frowned, but then faked a smile towards Trent as the musician began strumming and singing once more.

* * *

><p><strong>[7:50 P.M.]<strong>

Harold rushed into his room, and slammed the door shut. Tears had slid down the boy's cheeks, and he aggressively ripped out a sheet of paper from a notebook in a nearby desk. He began immediately scribbling words and crossing some out, and scrawling over them. Tears flew down his nose and onto the paper, eventually, he set it on his desk, and sighed, looking into space, thinking hard.

* * *

><p><strong>[8:21 P.M.]<strong>

Lindsay strolled by Harold's room, she felt horrible, especially when she saw the horrified look on Harold's face. She had knew he was uncomfortable around Trent, and even a little jealous. But that sealed the deal.

"Harold! Oh Harold!" The blonde girl knocked repetitively on the door. No answer. She waited another few minutes, and wondered if it was the right door.

"I'm coming in!" And that she did, "Oh my... Harold!"

Harold laid face first on his desk, his skin almost a light blue. Lindsay of course wasn't the brightest, but she did have some common sense. She pulled out her pink sparkly cellphone, and dialed 911 immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>[10:38 P.M] <strong>

Harold was now in the Emergency Room at the nearest hospital, and almost every doctor and nurse were in there at once. Applying tubes and attaching electronic sensors on different portions of his body, anything to keep him alive.

"How is he?" Lindsay sobbed, watching over at her geeky friend's body. The heart monitor screen did show signs of life, but it showed a very small progression.

"He... the chances aren't good. The cause seems to be from taking too many antidepressants, and possibly some Rohypnol. We can let you stay overnight and see how he does, but if he doesn't recover by the morning.. chances are he'll be gone."

* * *

><p><strong>[11:10 P.M.]<strong>

When Lindsay had discovered Harold's body, she was in rush to get him immediate help. She did notice a crinkled up piece of paper he held tightly in the palm of his hand, but only shoved it in her pocket on the way to getting Harold to the hospital.

Unfolding it and trying to flatten it out as neatly as possible, Lindsay began reading the scribbly, tear-stained note.

"Lindsay, I can't bear to follow through anymore. I'm glad you're happy, really I am. But you seem to be happier with Trent, or Justin, more so than I. You won't miss me, I'm glad you won't. I don't want to be a cause of making you sad, so don't be sad that I'm not here anymore. Be happy that you don't have to make me suffer from this infatuation I have of you, because it has caused me much stress, and I need to be relieved of this. This is a selfish move, it is, but I don't care. Never change yourself because you're perfect just the way you are, and that's all I want, that's my final request of this life. Love, Harold."

Lindsay now had her own river of tears, and couldn't contain her sobbing. She rushed over to Harold's body on the hospital bed, and sobbed into his chest, and kissed him on the lips.

Now of course, this is no fairy tale, but that kiss did cause a reaction in Harold's heart beat pattern. His unconscience body began trembling, and he had opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>[11:18 P.M.]<strong>

"Why, Harold?" Was all Lindsay could manage to say.

"It's not all that simple."

"Yes, it is."

"How would you know?"

"Well, how would you know that it's _not_ simple?"

"Because, I just... do."

Lindsay sighed, "Harold, I read your note."

Harold blushed, "So.. you know."

Lindsay smiled, "What's infatuation mean?"

The geek chuckled, "It means...", he thought for a second, "It means I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, we conclude this little story, you use your imagination for what happens next! Did Lindsay reject Harold, did they live happily ever after? Who knows!<strong>

**This was just a short little one-shot, but I personally enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. **

**And lastly, once more, Happy Birthday Juvi! Have a great one!**


End file.
